Du sang sur nos miroirs
by entre nos mots
Summary: Harry est atone depuis la mort de son parrain... Pourtant tout le monde veut l'aider... C'est bien ça le problème... Il entreprend alors de découvrir un moyen de vaincre Voldemort...seul car il sait que désormais plus personne ne l'approchera.


**Sondage... Pour l'instant elle n'a pas de nom... donc le jeu sera de lui en trouver un à vos review**

* * *

-Ne bouge pas de ta chambre le monstre.

Et l'homme pachyderme disparut de son champ de vision en fermant la porte de la dite chambre.

Que pouvait il faire d'autre que de rester tranquille de toute manière… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des choses intéressantes à faire.

Harry Potter, pas encore 16 ans, ses cheveux corbeaux en bataille, ses yeux verts perdus dans le vague, son corps un peu trop chétif mais néanmoins musclé par la pratique intensive de Quiddich, broyait du noir. Sachant que le noir n'est qu'une couleur et qu'il n'a pas de consistance la chose n'était pas aisé… Ni même agréable. Il ressassait depuis presque 3 semaines la mort de son bien aimé parrain : Sirius Black, décédé suite à un malheureux concours de circonstance en passant par un voile magique et mortel dans une chambre du ministère de la magie section mystère.

Harry Potter était très bien entouré d'ordinaire : ses deux amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger le suivait partout, Remus Lupin, seul Maraudeur encore vivant, était comme un second père pour lui, avec Sirius… Molly Weasley et ses enfants étaient sa famille, celle qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il y avait aussi le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, sorcier vieux et sage, toujours gentils avec lui.

Mais son entourage oubliait souvent un petit détail : Harry Potter le Survivant était avant tout humain et tous montraient le même défaut, il pensait qu'Harry Potter était parfait. Oh bien sûr il avait tenté au début de l'été dernier de leur prouver le contraire par quelques crises de colère, de jalousie et autre, cependant ils ne s'en formalisaient pas vraiment, le réconfortant gentiment ou le pardonnant dans la seconde.

Oui mais voilà, Harry Potter ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait qu'on le déteste, oh pas beaucoup… Juste comme quelqu'un de normal…On ne pouvait décemment pas se faire pardonner comme ça alors qu'on avait traité son meilleur ami de « con » juste parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille.

Cela faisait donc 3 semaines que Harry Potter attendait ce moment, celui où il serait seul dans sa chambre chez les Dursley : Là où personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Au début il avait attendu calmement, une colère sourde lui vrillant la poitrine. Il s'était alors allongé sur son lit, un peu tremblant et avait fixé son plafond. La tête trop pleine de l'image qui tournait constamment dans son esprit : Sirius souriant courant derrière lui baguette en main, si fringant, si excité… depuis quand n'était il pas sorti ? Des mois… Une année presque. Puis un autre sourire, plus cruel, s'approcha d'eux et un rayon vert le frappa en pleine poitrine. La mine réjouit se mua en un cri muet. Et il tombe, perdant son panache, perdant sa vie. Un cri qui n'est pas le sien parvient à ses oreilles. Et puis Il est là… le voile l'emporte, le corps devient fumée et dans un dernier geste, geste de désespoir, il tente de le rattraper, de s'accrocher à lui, à son filleul. Mais déjà deux bras le tienne et le pousse vers la sortie. Puis soudain c'est le noir… Retour à la première image. Harry ouvre les yeux… Quand les a t'il fermés ?

Les larmes sont amères, douloureuses et lentes à venir. Il sent que son cœur va imploser tellement il est triste. Il en a juste assez.

Et la journée passe, sans cri, sans pleurs… Juste quelques larmes retenu.

Derniers rayons de soleil, derniers instants fugaces. La pièce devient noire, entièrement.

Noir.

Entièrement.

Jamais il n'a autant pleuré.

Quelques jours plus tard il reçoit un hiboux… On vient le chercher, c'est trop dangereux pour sa famille, bientôt Voldemort le trouvera et sans la protection de sang, la lumière du monde sorcier s'éteindra…

Lumière, ombre… Harry pleure, encore, il ne s'arrête pas. Personne n'ose le déranger. Chacun sa merde diront certain… d'autres diront simplement qu'il fait trop de bruit.

Il dort, un peu et on le réveil plus tard, un groupe de 8 sorciers. Ils sont tous stressés mais se forcent à lui sourire, une expression compatissante. Harry déteste ça.

Lui ne voit plus rien, il est comme dans une abyme sans fond… Et il y fait très noir. Toujours ce noir. Mais il ne pleure pas. Pas assez idiot pour montrer qu'il est faible. Même si c'est inscrit sur son visage d'adolescent.

-Bien Mr Potter , vos affaires sont prête je suppose.

C'est la voix de Mc Gonagal lui informe vaguement son cerveau…

-Elles sont en bas Madame. Sous l'escalier.

Inutile de préciser qu'il y a dormi, pas de questions, juste des certitudes. « Quelle famille ordonnée ».

On se pose la question de pourquoi les dites affaires sont toujours dans la valises, on suppose que le pauvre petit était tellement troublé qu'il n'a pas pensé à commencer ses devoirs de vacances.

C'est à moitié vrai.

-Où sont le reste de vos affaires ? Nous ne ferons pas de deuxième voyage, il faut tout emporter maintenant.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à emporter.

Edwige est déjà partie. Elle attend sans doute dans un grenier sale qu'on vienne la chercher. En tout cas il y a de quoi la nourrir.

On ne pose pas de questions, on s'en pose par contre.

-Nous allons partir, je vous suggère de dire au revoir à votre oncle et à votre tante.

Harry acquiesce automatiquement. Il prend un papier et un crayon et écrit simplement : « Je suis parti. Définitivement. »

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Ils partent.

Le voyage se passe comme dans un rêve. Une sensation désagréable de coton l'enveloppe, le rend amorphe et apathique.

Une fois arrivé, il supporte les effusions trop émotives de Molly, l'enthousiasme déplacé de ses amis. Mais il voit aussi leurs yeux rougis, les sillons récent gravé sur leurs joues.

Il monte dans sa chambre, juste pour être encore un peu seul. On le suit du regard, cela l'agasse. Il se retient de leur hurler qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de le pleurer si ardemment. Il se retourne juste et leur fait un pauvre sourire, qui ne les leurre que quelques minutes malheureusement.

Les escaliers sont les plus pénibles, empli de souvenir…et seul dans sa chambre il attend, les larmes, les cris, les pleurs. Rien ne vient. Rien, de rien, de rien. A part cette sourde douleur dans son ventre.

-Harry mon chéri tu as faim ?

-Non.

C'est le mot de trop, il se précipite vers l'évier de la salle de bain attenant et vomi tout ce qu'il a dans l'estomac, c'est à dire rien.

Et ce sentiment si vibrant en lui grandit. C'est si flagrant que s'en est risible. Il rage. De ne l'avoir sauvé, de les voir se traîner à ses pieds parce qu'il a survécu une fois, de cette compassion si exaspérante et si pleine de bons sentiments, de n'être qu'un gamin de 16 ans, de ne pouvoir se fier à personne, d'être l'Elu.

Il se traîne jusqu'au lit, prend à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et tombes dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

-Mais je veux participer !

C'est le sixième jour de la deuxième semaine. L'Ordre s'est réuni d'urgence ce soir et ils doivent manger dans le salon.

-Non Harry mon chéri, ce ne sont pas des affaires pour les enfants, va manger avec les autres.

Les autres ont bien compris que ça ne sert à rien. Ils mangent en silence sans le regarder. Ils savent déjà comment ça va finir.

-Comment voulez vous que je gagne la guerre si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Argument qui surprend plus l'adulte que l'adolescent. C'est un peu gros.

-Mais mon chéri, tu ne dois pas y participer, ce ne sont pas les affaires d'un jeune garçon tel que toi.

-Mais…

-Ne discute pas et va manger.

La porte se claque. Et le silence revient. Alimente le ressentiment qui grandit encore et encore.

-Allez vieux, laisse tomber…

Ron à abandonné dès le quatrième jour. Hermione au premier refus. Fred et Georges ne sont plus là… Ils vivent au jour le jour. Certains les disent fous, d'autres chanceux.

Le soir passe, comme d'habitude, dans le silence blasé de tous et le mur de colère du Survivant.

-Tu ne devrais pas insister Harry, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu continues comme ça. Nous ne sommes que des enfants. Nous ne leur sommes pas vraiment utile ici

En effet ranger une ruine, même lorsqu'on est pas seul, c'est idiot. Mieux vaudrait l'abattre et tout reconstruire.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas.

Inutile de continuer la conversation, ce serai raviver un feu trop vite incontrôlable.

* * *

La nuit est toujours froide à Square Grimmaud. Les couloirs sont sombres, humides et tout sauf accueillants. Pourtant il erre, sans vie à travers leur labyrinthe.

C'est comme ça qu'il a découvert le miroir de Rised la première fois. Qui sait ce qu'il va trouver cette fois.

-Mr Potter…

Des ennuis.

-Professeur Snape.

-Que faites vous dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive ?

-Je marche.

-Cela me semble évident. Pourtant je vous conseille vivement de ne pas vous attarder ici, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous humilier une fois de plus.

-Sans doute Monsieur, mais nous sommes loin de Poudlard, je n'ai donc pas l'obligation de suivre vos conseils n'est ce pas ?

-Et quels sont les conseils que Sa Majesté Potter daigne suivre ?

-Ceux qui me semble utiles et pertinents.

-Et qui vous dispense de tel conseils si je peux me permettre ? Granger ? Lupin ?

-Actuellement on est trop occupé à m'ignorer pour m'aider Monsieur.

-On vous laisse du temps et de l'espace pour digérer votre deuil Mr Potter, de même que le leur. Mais je doute que cela vous atteigne.

-Il faut bien que je sois égoïste de temps à autre.

-De temps à autre ?

Son attitude transpirait d'ironie, s'était à la fois agaçant et fascinant.

-Peu importe, retournez à votre chambre.

-Et si je refuse ?

L'espion ne daigna même pas répondre.

-Dans ce cas, je me vois dans l'obligation de me diriger dans la direction opposé.

-Exact.

-En fait, que faites vous dans ce couloir ?

-En quoi cela vous concerne Mr Potter ?

-Cette maison m'appartient de droit, je pourrais quand même savoir ce que quelqu'un comme vous fait debout en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Pour votre gouverne Potter les gens comme moi n'ont que faire d'un gamin tel que vous, de plus je cherchais un livre sur la magie noire, vous conviendrez avec moi que cette maison est particulièrement réceptive à ces pratiques.

-Je préfère ne pas parler de _ça_.

Le ton était intentionnellement dégoûté.

-Peut être voudriez vous en apprendre plus ? Après tout mieux vaut comprendre ce que l'on combat.

Le sarcasme dégoulinait de chaque mot comme l'alcool coulait d'un verre trop plein.

-Je vous méprise. Vous et votre magie perverse.

Sur ce il fit demi tour et disparu au bout du passage. Partagé entre amusement et agacement le professeur continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Au moins son ancien élève avait oublié pour quelques instants le souvenir trop bref de son défunt et insupportable parrain.

hpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpHPhpencoreHPtoujourshp

* * *

-Harry ouvre… C'est Hermione.

-M'en balance.

-Vieux, ça va faire une semaine que t'es la dedans, qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Ron, que peut il bien faire dans une bibliothèque à ton avis…

-Il dort ? demanda le rouquin comme une évidence.

-Ce que tu peut être idiot !

Lorsque la conversation de ses amis ne lui furent plus adressé Harry reprit sa lecture.

«_ Le pouvoir est source de nombreux conflits. On peut dire néanmoins que la plus rapide manière d'en obtenir est de puiser dans puissance magique de son entourage. Plus votre vie sociale est vaste, moins la manœuvre est dangereuse. Elle pose cependant de sérieux problème d'éthique. Ils furent abordé la première fois en 125_… »

Le passage intéressant s'arrêta là. Le brun prit un autre livre : La connaissance caché. Il ouvrit la première page et la parcouru.

« …_remarque la grande différence entre les deux magies : pour la magie dite blanche il faut faire preuve d'un talent que l'on découvre à la naissance. Au contraire la magie dite sombre s'acquiert au prix de nombreux sacrifices. Elle nécessite une compréhension exacte du sort et une minutie rigoureuse. En effet à la moindre perte de concentration toute la magie accumulée et/ou volée se dispersera et le sort sera alors annihilé ainsi que le sorcier dans une moindre mesure._ »

Décidément, il ne cessait de trouver des livres qui traitait de magie noire, à croire que depuis qu'il avait parlé avec le bâtard graisseux tout ce qu'il touchait se rapportait à ça.

Il abandonna le livre prêt d'une pile plutôt conséquente puis repris un autre volume sur un autre tas.

« _La magie Tome 1 »_

Harry soupira, il y avait prêt de 40 œuvres ayant pour titre la magie tome 1. Pourquoi les auteurs ne pouvaient ils pas donner à leurs travail un nom plus personnel ?

« _Les charmes et les sortilèges utilisé sur Poudlard sont d'une facture complexe puisqu'ils englobent non seulement le château mais aussi toute personne désirant apprendre, enseigner ou se réfugier. Il faut savoir que les bases du château ont été fondées sur l 'ancienne demeure de Vladmir Stanley, un vampire teigneux qui avait une dette de sang envers Rowena Serdaigle². Pour le convaincre de quitter sa maison Salazar Serpentard lui offrit un échantillon de potion dont on ignore tout. Helga Poufsoufle relate dans son journal (3) qu'elle avait une apparence jaunâtre semblable à une potion de clonage. La maisonnée ne fut pas détruite, elle devint simplement l'actuelle cuisine. Pour en revenir aux sortilèges ils sont en fait comme une toile d'araignée : une centaine de millier de fils plus solide que l'acier trempé des moldus et à la fois tellement souple et tellement fluide que toute personne ayant des intentions acceptables et un pouvoir suffisant pourrait soit les améliorer, soit les remanier pour en former d'autres_.

_La magie c'est comme le tricot, au départ on a la laine et les aiguille ainsi que le modèle et c'est avec des efforts, du talent et de la patience que le matériel brut devient le chandail à la maille invisible mais indestructible. _

² _Voir la Vie de Rowena serdaigle Chapitre 8 La construction du mythe._

_(3) Voir Le Journal de Poufsoufle la Patiente. »_

L'histoire des fondateurs pouvait être intéressante quand on y faisait attention… Mais à cet instant elle lassait le jeune homme.

Il soupira pour la énième fois, il cherchait à tout prix un moyen d'augmenter sa puissance, ainsi les adultes seraient obligé de le reconnaître comme l'un des leurs. Cela reconduisit son esprit à la Porte des Questions. Etre puissant fera t'il de lui un adulte ? Pourquoi disait il les adultes et pas les autres ou bien les membres de l'Ordre ? N'était ce pas un comportement d'enfant que de les mettre sous le fait accompli ?

De rage il projeta le livre sur l pile et en empoigna un autre avec fureur, l'ouvrant à une page quelconque.

« _…sance est le pouvoir_. »

Harry stoppa net sur cette phrase. Il posa son regard sur le mot précédent et souris, d'un sourire carnassier , presque enragé. Il déposa délicatement le livre bien à plat et parti à la recherche de nouveaux livres.

Sur la page, dans une ancienne calligraphie on pouvait déchiffrer « _la connaissance est le pouvoir_ »

* * *

A suivre

Vous allez pas me croire mais... je viens de découvrir comment on rajoute la petite ligne... juste au dessus du à suivre... --' ça fait bientôt un an que je publi sur ... Je suis un boulet T.T

J'ai eu cette idée de fic en allant au zoo (no coment) avec mes parents (no coment bis) pour l'instant on dirait que c'est nul... j'espère que ça va s'améliorer... mais je me fait pas trop de soucis... moi et les débuts on est faché... par contre le milieu m'aime bien... la fin me fait toujours pleurer... la pas gentille.


End file.
